Strong and Silent
by firequirks
Summary: Takashi Morinozuka, as a man. A glimpse into the future you could say. Back story coming soon. The whole gang will show up later. My mind works in weird timey wimey ways. I was in a fluffy mood with this, so expect a nice lemon meringue. I do plan to expand and continue this one. Thank you all for your continued support! Please leave your thoughts.


Mrs. Mitsukashi Morinozuka, she stared at the gold band on her left finger. Her right hand was tightly clasped in the large hand of the man next to her. She leaned against his strong arm. His body is so warm. She feels so safe when he's near. A smile played on Takashi's lips as he glanced her way. His wife leaning against him. He saw her closed lids and small smile. She was his. The pair stood at the hotel counter awaiting their room key.

"Here Mr. Morinozuka. I hope you enjoy your time here and congratulations on your marriage! " said the concierge... with a wink.

For some reason Takashi blushed at the way the clerk stated the last line, he quickly glanced at his wife who just happened to look up at him at that same moment. He noticed the pink warmth rise to her pretty face. They were still a little shy around each other in public which made Mori blush even more. Giving him an encouraging smile and a tug of his arm, not letting go of each other they made their way to the suite.

He turned the key and opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw its interior. He was happy to see that expression on her face. Her happiness would be his reward for all his days. He will make her happy, he will never hurt her. He vowed that he would do anything in his power to watch over her and keep her safe once and for all. Lost in amazement she was taken by surprise when Morinozuka swiftly gathered her frame and carried her bride style across the threshold. He let out a warm laugh. She loved that laugh. His actions spoke mounds more than his words. Mori was not a man of words, but the few he spoke were powerful and truthful. She couldn't believe that he had found her. After so many years, he remembered her.

They stood in the room as the door closed. Looking into each others eyes, they realized they were husband and wife now and forever. Then the nervousness began to set in. Mori gently placed her down, they stood again hands clasped facing one another. He gave her a smile. She loved that smile with all her heart.

"Takashi, why don't we freshen up ok? It's been a long day for us" she gently spoke.

He returned her words with a nod and a soft kiss. They both went to their separate bathrooms to shower. ( Did I mention this was a very very opulent hotel/ health spa owned by the Otori group...yup, can't get away from the Otori's )

~~Morinozuka~~~

He stared at himself in the mirror. Why was he so nervous? This is Mitsu for goodness sakes. That's why! This was the love of his life, the only woman that he would ever and could ever love. C'mon Takashi, be a man. You can defeat hoards of skilled martial artists but this is scaring you?

He cleared his throat, placed on his robe and exited to the bedroom. The sun was setting. He glanced out at the city lights reflecting in the distance. He heard her in her bath. His face blushed just imagining the site. C'mon man get a hold of yourself! He faced the window and while getting a little lost in thought he noticed the reflection of an image against the glass.

~~Mitsu~~~

Her hand rested on the doorknob. Be still heart. She took a deep breath. Why was she so nervous? She couldn't get the warmth in her face to dissipate. The silk on her skin felt nice and cool. She remembers some words from a talk her husbands friend, Haruhi, who was now married to that exhausting but very nice Tamaki sempai. " You love him, and that's all you need to know" she blushed as she mustered up the courage to ask Haruhi for wedding night advice. The two had become close since Takashi had found her and taken her in. She inhaled and let out a deep breath. Here we go.

~~~~~~~

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her hair dark and long, her bangs almost covering her beautiful dark eyes. Her small shoulders, her arms, her hands clasped nervously together on her front. His gaze fell on the navy silk shift that skimmed her body making each curve inviting and irresistible. She looked into his eyes her face was hot. Her checks flushed.

"Takashi" she breathed, barely a whisper.

With his heart beating uncontrollably, he walked toward her and gently held her hands In his. His hand gently caressed her warm cheek as he leaned in for a kiss. His lips were warm and soft on hers.

His hands encircled her waist holding her tight against him as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Mitsu" he whispered against her lips.

They melted into each other. She felt herself being lifted never breaking her embrace. He was so strong this man. Takashi gently laid his bride on the bed. She was surrounded by him. His arms holding her body, his hand caressing her hair. His heart beat sped as his hands explored her. The feeling of the silk against her body was such a sweet feeling. There was no world, just them, together. His hands explored her thighs, reaching underneath the silk sheath to feel soft skin goosebumps evident with each touch. Her eyes watch his. So dark, sharp but gentle. She loved how he held his gaze to hers. She could feel the heat rise through her body. He noticed a blush spreading across her cheeks. She was adorable, he wanted to protect her, love her with all that he could give. Blushing she pushed away his robe revealing his strong muscular torso and arms, she was still shy around him. He caught her flushed face with his gentle hand and gave that smile, the smile she loved. Their lips met with a passionate kiss. As each moment passed the want became stronger, their bodies pressing closer and closer to one another until it was unbearable.

"Takashi" she whispered in his ear almost breathless and trembling, it excited him.

Slowly he began to remove her silk undergarment. She blushed. She was eyes closed, excited, nervous, and a little bewildered by the feelings coming over her. The feelings that led a slight moan to escape her lips. His strong hands gently found the wet crevice below her. She drew in a sharp breath as his fingers massaged her opening. The sensation was unbearable. Her arms tightened around his shoulders. She could not hold these emotions in. As his fingers slid in and out of her he could feel her closing around them. Her sounds drove him forward as she called his name loudly. He brought his damp finger to his lips wanting to taste her sweetness. Her face was seductively flushed and lips full. Their eyes stared into each other signaling an unspoken consent. He slipped out of the now restrictive briefs revealing his full arousal. He didn't want to hurt her but knew she would feel some pain. He kissed her forehead gently guiding her arms to wrap around his shoulders. Then a flash of pain took over her causing tears to reach her eyes. As the thrusts became deeper, pain and pleasure mixed together. She felt tight around him, he had to control himself wanting this moment to last. As their rhythm became synchronized, only the sounds of each other's heart beats were heard.

"Mitsu...Mitsu...Mitsu...I love you" he whispered against her breast.

Her hands were entangled in his hair as he lifted her hips against his until both could not hold out any longer,she bucked into him calling out his name erotically which caused him to release into her like a flood. He felt her pulse around his member. The sensation was incredible like no other feeling felt before. They collapsed on the bed, he held her tightly in his arms as their breathing calmed.

He looked into her deliciously drowsy eyes gently clearing the hair from her face. His kiss felt so gentle his presence was so calming, before long she found herself drifting to sleep, feeling safe, so safe being held by this man, her husband. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed. Then that smile that he reserved only for her, graced his lips. Bringing her even closer, covering them both with blankets, he slept a peaceful sleep holding the one he loved.


End file.
